


Honey in Blue

by BeccaLullabyAmethyst



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Other, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaLullabyAmethyst/pseuds/BeccaLullabyAmethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DRAMAtical Murder [AU]<br/>(DMMd)</p><p>~Noiz x Aoba~<br/>(NoiAo)</p><p>Aoba ha fingido ser una chica junto con su gemelo Sei durante más dieciocho años, cumpliendo así el último deseo de su padre.</p><p>Los dos hermanos mantienen como pueden a flote el negocio familiar, una pequeña floristería que antes servía para el rey de Derbridge.</p><p>Pero un día su paz es irrumpida cuando un misterioso chico descubre el secreto de los Seragaki ¿Irán a prisión por faltar al nombre de su majestad evadiendo su responsabilidad como hombres?</p><p>Toda una maraña de conflictos vendrá a irrumpir en la vida de los gemelos</p><p>Todo por culpa de un pequeño incidente</p><p>Todo a causa de su descuido</p><p>Todo sin sentido por sucumbir a unos deliciosos encantos.</p><p> </p><p>Esta pequeña historia es de mi propiedad; así mismo los personajes no son de mi creación, son originales de "Nitro+Chiral (DMMd) Dramatical Murder"</p><p>AU: Universo Altero; esto quiere decir que no se desarrolla en el escenario común estipulado en la novela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey in Blue

Una vez más el frío azotaba al pueblo y a como diera lugar, intenté buscar algo de leña en las afueras del bosque, sin éxito alguno para mi acostumbrada mala suerte. Derrotado regresé por el sendero que había que cruzar, resplandeciente de una flora tan bella que nunca era cansado mirar. No fue sino un ruido extraño lo que me hizo virar unos metros tras de mí. Procuré hacer el menor ruido posible pero las ramillas bajo mis zapatillas no me ayudaron mucho. Pegué tremendo brinco cuando de la nada algo rubio me saltó encima, ¿qué rayos? Juraría que la falda llegó a levantarse un poco y como pude posé una mano en mi entrepierna. ¿Por qué razón? 

Hace más de quince años que he fingido ser una chica –dieciocho, para ser precisos- justo ahora soy la hija del difunto ex florista personal del rey. La razón es simple ¡Esconderme! Mi padre en vida le tenía infinito miedo a que algún día me tomaran para el batallón de guerra, la razón es algo extraña para mí, pero no por ello dejaría a mi padre con el desasosiego en las manos.

Los últimos años la pelea con el reino contiguo ha ido empeorando a paso agigantado y la única manera de estar “a salvo” es siendo un infante o una mujer. No es que le tema a estas cosas y mentiría si dijese que no me incomoda… Pero el último deseo de mi padre es que logre casarme y hacer una linda familia justo como la nuestra lo fue algún día. 

Mi hermano mayor, Ren, murió en la batalla hace un par de años, yendo en contra de la petición de nuestro padre de mantener nuestra identidad escondida; fue entonces que todo empeoró y cuando eso sucedió, mi padre decidió ocultarnos aún más de la guerrilla a mí y mi gemelo Sei. Aunque justo ahora me vea obligado a mantener el pequeño negocio para cubrir los gastos médicos de mi hermano, no me molesta y aunque me cueste llevar vestido y mantener una cabellera larga, no descansaré hasta ver cumplido el sueño de mi padre. No dejaré que la enfermedad se lleve a otra persona especial para mí. Así que no me rendiré.

 

Esa es la corta historia. Tratar de relatarla por completo sería pérdida de tiempo y más que eso, aún la muerte de mi hermano pesa en mi espalda. Si hubiese ido a la guerra ¿él seguiría con vida? Odiaba pensar en ello. 

Atiné a dar un pequeño suspiro cuando me percaté de que aquello que me había asaltado no era más que un simple conejo de pelaje igual de suave que la crema. Lo cargué entre brazos y entonces distinguí algo ¿Los conejos no solían tener las patas sueltas verdad? El pequeño animalito no solo estaba herido, tenía las patas traseras rotas y si lo dejaba ahí en pleno frío no tardaría en “estirar” las otras dos (1*)

 

— Parece que estás lastimado. Bien, irás conmigo a casa— 

 

Debía parecer un loco hablando con un animal, pero ¡Es que era tan tierno! Y seguro a Sei le encantaría tenerlo en casa, después de todo algo de compañía para dos no estaría mal. De mi madre no hemos tenido fe de conocimiento desde que tengo memoria y pensar en buscarla solo sería peor para todos, ahora mi deber se quedaba en cuidar de mi gemelo. 

Como pude, logré cobijar al conejo entre mis ropas, de alguna forma lograría calentarnos a los tres una vez llegara a casa… Pero entonces lo recordé.

¡La floristería! Corrí apresurado, tardaría bastante en llegar y solo esperaba que en ese tiempo no sucediera nada ¡Había olvidado cerrar! Los ladrones no se encontraban muy pendientes de algo como flores –mucho menos en invierno- pero ahí se encontraba el poco dinero que me ayudaría a pagar con suerte una parte de la medicina ¡Que descuidado que puedo ser!

Con suerte al llegar las cosas se encontraban completamente normales, exceptuando una cosa… 

 

— T-tú ¿Quién eres, que haces aquí entrando en propiedad ajena? —

 

No me respondió y bajo la capucha solo pude visualizar un par de orbes jade, brillaban como los de un lobo al acecho, filosos… Por mucho penetrantes.  
Como pude alcancé una pala del mostrador –claro tomándome la molestia de esconderla tras mi espalda… ¿Qué? nunca se sabe-.Podía pelear y estaba preparado pero no sabía si la persona frente a mi estaba armada ¡Solo me pasan estas cosas a mi por idiota! Mi abuela se retorcería en su tumba si se enterara de esto.

 

— El conejo—

 

Fue lo que dijo y señaló a la pequeña bola de pelos, no me había dado cuenta de que aún lo sostenía en brazos, y el pobre no dejaba de tiritar. Relajé la mirada pero estaba seguro de que debía tener una mueca graciosa. 

 

— ¿El… Conejo? Vas a tener que ser más especifico si quieres que te entienda—

 

Alguien debía darme el premio a la estupidez, solamente a mí se me ocurría bajar la guardia ante un desconocido que sin permiso entró a la tienda vaya a saber porqué. Di un paso hacia adelante amenazándolo con la punta de la pequeña pala, era un poco más alto que yo y de cerca pude ver sus delgadas facciones, masculinas pero bastante atractivas ¿Pero qué cosas estoy pensando?

 

—Tch…—

 

Chasqueó la lengua… ¡Me chasqueó la lengua! Vaya hombre ese, todavía que irrumpía en la floristería se daba el descaro de chasquearme la lengua; mi paciencia era mucha pero esa persona me la iba a terminar agotando.

 

— ¿Buscas flores? ¿No? Entonces largo de aquí, eres un allanador—

— Cierra la boca y dame al conejo—

 

El pequeño animalito asomó una oreja y antes de darme cuenta el idiota ese me lo había quitado de las manos, forcejee sin dudarlo y la capucha que lo cubría calló tras su espalda, tenía el ceño fruncido y por un momento eso me intimido pero le respondí de la misma manera… Solo me detuve a sabiendas de que el conejo tenía las patas rotas, no deseaba lastimarlo.

 

— ¡Suéltalo estás lastimándolo! —

— Eres muy ruidoso—

 

Su voz fría solo me sacaba más de quicio, pero pude notar en su mirar solo un poco de preocupación ¿Era así? Relajé el semblante al notar que el rubio de verdad veía las heridas de la pequeña bola ambarina, no pude más que suspirar e ir a la parte trasera de la humilde tienda. Tampoco es que estuviese repleta de flores, porque en invierno… la escasez de estas se hace presente y por fortuna había algunas plantas que eran resistente al detestable frío. Miré la madera podrida de una pequeña repisa al fondo tras el mostrador… Las cosas no iban muy bien, y de verdad el aire triste se hacía presente en aquella época del año... El otoño ya estaba llegando a su fin.  
Tal vez sería una tontería usar vendajes de tela en un conejo pero no había de otra. Traje conmigo de vuelta un par de trazos de tela y un par de tablillas de madera. No era muy experto en ese tipo de cosas, pero la abuela nos enseñó antes de morir un par de trucos –ella estudiaba medicina a pesar de estar prohibido para las mujeres, claro lo hacía en casa leyendo… Ah ella era la mejor ¡y cocinaba como los dioses!-.

 

— Toma asiento — 

Al ver que el otro miraba desconfiado tome una silla y palmee la contigua, dejé las cosas en mi regazo y acomodé mi cabello en una coleta.

 

— Y por cierto, no soy ruidoso, no es normal que una persona entre aquí como si nada y ponga cara de ogro —

— La puerta estaba abierta —

 

¡Bien él tenía razón! No podía ser allanamiento del todo porque fui yo quien dejó la puerta abierta, pero la actitud del muchacho me consternó… No fue del todo mi culpa. 

 

— ¡Fue un accidente! —

— Hum… Cómo digas —

— ¿Ese conejo es tuyo? Si no quieres que sufra entonces tráelo aquí —

 

Me estaba fastidiando pero lo único que quería era que aquel hombre soltara al pobre conejo que se notaba, no quería estar en sus brazos, pero si era suyo nada podía hacer más que ayudarlo. 

Por fin el rubio se acercó pero jamás relajó su expresión, las pequeñas cejas casi se juntaban, de un momento a otro pensé que era como un niño encaprichado, fuera del enojo que se veía en su rostro, también se notaba gracioso. Llegué a sentirme nervioso cuando estaba seguro me clavaba los ojos, pero yo estaba concentrado en tomar al animalito y recostarlo boca arriba sobre mis piernas. Le rasqué la pancita hasta que por fin dejó de ponerse tieso, después de todo si era bastante lindo. Se me escapó una pequeña risa por ello. 

 

— Tranquilo, tranquilo no tardaré mucho ¿Está bien? —

 

Tal vez me veía ridículo hablándole pero solo deseaba que se relajara para poder inspeccionar de buena manera sus patas, para mi suerte el otro no dijo palabra cuando examinaba las patas del orejudo. Di un suspiro de alivio al notar que solamente estaba lastimado y no había fractura alguna, seguramente por eso en el bosque no las movía. 

 

— ¿Y qué tiene? —

— Parece que se lastimó un poco, tiene una rasgadura en la patita trasera derecha y la izquierda parece estar intacta pero no descarto que también esté lastimada — Tome aire antes de terminar de colocarle un pedazo de tela en la pata rasguñada después de lavarla un poco — ¿Es tuyo? —

 

— No —

 

¿Eh?... ¿No era suyo? Cada vez mi rostro se desencajaba más en duda, ya no comprendía ni una sola de las acciones de aquel chico ¡Tremendo raro! … Bueno yo no estaba en posición de pensar en ello considerando que desde pequeño visto de mujer. 

 

— ¿Entonces por qué me lo quitaste? — 

— Lo quiero —

— ¿Eh? ¡Esa no es excusa! — 

— Eres demasiado ruidoso… —

 

De nueva cuenta se acercó y yo por instinto alejé al conejo, no quería que volviese a arrebatármelo, ahora más a sabiendas de que no era suyo. Por un momento quedé en desconcierto, porque no fueron sus manos las que se acercaron… fueron precisamente sus labios y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para gritarle pude sentir la calidez ajena en forma de aliento… Se movía lento y yo no pude siquiera moverme, estaba tan impactado que me quedé estático sin saber qué hacer.

¡Ese fue mi primer beso! Y yo planeaba entregárselo a mi primer amor… Lo sé es algo cursi y no soy una mujer pero siempre fui reservado al respecto… ¿¡Y por qué carajo estaba correspondiendo!? Mis labios se movieron solos y quise gritar ¡Hey tú, soy un chico! Pero la sensación me lo impedía. Culpa de la abstinencia, eso sucede cuando experimentas algo nuevo y resulta ser bueno.

Sacudí mis pensamientos y entonces pude apartar mis labios; los cubrí con la yema de los dedos y podría jurar sin tener que ver mi reflejo, que mi rostro estaba completamente rojo, lo sentí arder hasta las orejas. ¡Maldición ¿Cómo es que la situación cambió a esto?!

 

— ¿¡Pero qué es lo que te sucede!? —

— No dejabas de quejarte —

— ¿¡Ah!? ¡Esa no es excusa ya te dije! —

— Para ser un chico te quejas tal como una mujer —

 

… ¿Qué dijo?... ¡Esto no estaba bien! Se dio cuenta… ¡Joder, se había dado cuenta! Todo por lo que trabajé estos años, no es posible que un idiota degenerado venga y me descubra como si nada ¿Cómo se enteró? Si me cuidé para modular la voz, mi cabello es largo y por suerte mis rasgos son finos y pueden pasar un poco por los de una mujer… ¿Entonces?

 

— No se lo digas a nadie—

 

Fue lo primero que alcancé a decir, y peor aún si me llenaría de vergüenza el que todos se enteraran de ello, hasta que no pudiese hacer mi vida e irme del pueblo hasta otro donde nadie me conociera junto con mi hermano, pero todo quedó derrumbado, deseaba maldecir en todos los idiomas posibles, pero en mi suerte solo conocía uno. 

 

— ¿Qué tendré a cambio? —

— ¡Nada! Me has besado creo que con eso basta y sobra ¿¡Y por qué hiciste algo como eso!? — 

 

Alzaba cada vez más la voz pero tal era mi preocupación que ya no me importaba. Mi corazón se agitaba, podía sentirlo junto con un gran nudo en el estomago. No podía fallarle a mi padre a este punto, mucho menos por un mocoso sin escrúpulos que solo llegó a romper mi calma. 

Sostuve al conejo y solo me levanté indignado justo a una de mis florecillas favoritas, no tenía dinero y la única forma de soborno que tenía eran esas hermosas “sweet pea” azules; la fragancia que emanan siempre me ha gustado y agradezco que sean plantas que soportan el frío. Tomé un ramo como pude, cuidando de que el conejo no cayera de mis brazos, cuando terminé lo empujé contra el pecho del joven ¡No me rebajaría a darle algo más!

 

— ¿Qué es esto? —

— Flores, se llaman “sweet pea” no puedo darte nada más a cambio de tu silencio —

 

Y de verdad esperaba que aceptara, las tomó pero de inmediato frunció el entrecejo, se veía molesto y aunque deseaba darle pelea no estaba en posición, ahora solo quería que se fuera y nunca hablara de lo que escondía ¡Me arruinó la vida en pocos minutos! Al menos debía irse y no darme más problemas pero en cambio sentí su mano tras mi nuca y sus dedos enredarse en mi cabello, otra vez aprisionó mis labios pero fue más a la fuerza, retiró la bufanda de un verde semejante a la lima que tenía encima… Ahora sí estaba asustado ¿Qué planeaba hacer? 

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté los dientes esperando lo peor en cambio a lo que creía sentí sus dedos fríos sobre mi cuello ¿Estaba tocando? Abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta, observaba divertido con una sonrisa que no podía ser más que de burla. 

En enfadó lo empujé de nueva cuenta pero este me tomó de la muñeca con fuerza, casi pierdo el control cuidando que no dañara al pobre conejo, se dio cuenta y retrocedió de pronto. 

Iba a reclamarle cuando noté que teníamos compañía, y no cualquiera era un guardia real. Me quedé estático como por tercera vez en el día y no a causa del frío.

 

— ¡Majestad, lo hemos encontrado! —

— ¿Majestad? —

 

Antes de darme cuenta el rubio enredó el pedazo de tela verde alrededor de mi cuello asegurándolo con un buen amarre, tosí al instante en busca de aire… Vaya tipo. Me acomodé el vestido y en cuanto vi al… ¿Príncipe? gaché mi cabeza y la mitad de mi cuerpo hasta qyedar de cuchlillas, hice una reverencia sin levantar la mirada, no era normal que su majestad saliera al pueblo, debía ser algo importante e imaginé que de nueva cuenta pedirían rosas rojas como lo hacían antes de que mi padre falleciera. 

 

— ¡Noiz!, mamá está preocupada. No debiste salir tras ese conejo, tenemos que volver pronto antes de que papá se entere —

¿Eh?... ¿A quién le hablaba? La respuesta me llegó pronto cuando el joven más bajo se acercó al fastidioso que me besó… Ya no entendía ni un poco de lo que estaba pasando. 

Recordando que cuando era pequeño mi padre dijo que el príncipe fue enviado a otro reino buscando así crear lazos con el nuestro y de esa forma poder aliarse y ganar la guerra, pero… No podía ser este tipo… ¡No podía ser ese tipo! Pero entre más los observaba con el rabillo del ojo más notaba el gran parecido que poseían. 

Él príncipe Theo lo llamó Noiz, mi corazón dio un vuelco y un mareo comenzó a tomar posesión de mi cuerpo, yo… Aoba Seragaki, besé al príncipe de Derbridge… ¡Besé a su majestad el príncipe, heredero a la corona de Derbridge! Y no solo eso, ahora la mismísima realeza sabía de mi engaño, esto es bastante grave, puedo ser considerado un desertor solo por el hecho de fingir ser una chica y evadir el sistema… Estoy en un grave aprieto, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin saber ya que hacer, no me di cuenta siquiera de que seguía en posición de saludo. 

Antes de darme cuenta Noiz me tomó por la cintura e intentó levantarme, su rostro no expresaba nada y temí por mi suerte. Sentía el miedo en cada extremo de mi piel. Pero en lugar de llamar a los guardias y que estos me llevaran detenido así nada más. El príncipe tomó mi mano y dio un ligero beso en mis nudillos. 

Mi reacción no debía tener nombre, estaba tan impactado que las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta. 

 

— Vendré mañana por más de estás… sweet pea, gracias por el obsequio mi hermosa dama —

— ¿Eh?... Ah… Hum, ha sido todo un placer su alteza —

 

Estaba tan consternado que apenas pude contestar entre titubeos, pero al menos me dejó un poco aliviado. 

 

— Noiz, ya casi es hora de la cena vayámonos pronto, papá se molestará —

— Tch… —

 

Sin decir más, soltó mi mano y se dirigió a la salida con el ramo en manos, yo aún perplejo me quedé observando la puerta entreabierta ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Y ¿Cómo es que descubrió que yo soy un chico? Mi cabeza ya era una maraña de pensamientos, empezando por qué… besé a un chico y no solo eso… Ese chico era el próximo heredero al trono. 

 

— Parece que estamos metidos en un aprieto, ¿eh? amiguito… Finnian, te llamarás Finnian —.

 

Ahora solo esperaba que Noiz no cumpliera y el día de mañana no apareciera por aquí… Pero ¿Lo hará? Demasiadas emociones en un día y yo aún debía ir a casa… sin las medicinas. Sei debía esperar un poco más hasta que pudiera conseguirlas. 

 

Nota 1* : “estirar las patas, es un dicho común latinoamericano para decir “está muerto o lo estará”.


End file.
